warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hassasyn
Hassasyn Duskbreaker, The Converted, Founder and Lord of New Illidari, Councilman of Restored Convocation of Silvermoon is felblood warlock, converted and currently working against the Legion. One of most skillful Illidari and Blood Elf warlocks, mutated by felblood on even higher level than Selin Fireheart. Previously High Elf magister, then trained as Blood Mage, Spellbreaker and Demonhunter. Used to be one of most loyal Kael'thas and Illidan's followers, now is chasing Burning Legion in order to acquire more felblood to sate his hunger. He succesfully united old Illidari under his own banner in order to turn them against the Legion and stop war in Shadowmoon Valley. He is one of the first Felblood Elves who have chosen to oppose Burning Legion. Appearance Hassasyn appearance changed in time. At first he was blue-eyed High Elf magister, but his eyes went green when he became a colossal mary sue blood mage. During Spellbreaker's training Hassasyn became more muscular and learned how to cast spells when wearing shield and heavy armour. Under Illidan's command he began to consume Magtheridon's blood and become green-skinned Eclipsian Elf, which also made him taller and more powerful. As Demonhunter he permanently covered his body in unholy runes. Finally, in ranks of Shadowblade he become fully felblood and his skin cracked, uncovering wings, horns and shining green energy. His body is now twisted and empowered in extreme by unholy magic, so he prefers to hide these changes under the hood as demons are no longer welcome in Azeroth. Combat Tactic Duskbreaker wears heavy armour covered by shining green runes that made it almost impenetrable for any normal weapon, save for demon penis. As Demonhunter, he can sense other demons as well as magical threats. Fel empowerment made him unnaturally strong and agile and also enabled him to cast much more powerful felfire spells. At distance, he rains unholy fire at enemies and drains life from them, slowing their movements. He still posseses some arcane abilities as counterspelling, spellstealing and casting powerful arcane explosions. When enraged in melee, Hassasyn hits with a two-hand weapon in each hand and immolates himself, burning anyone who stands too close to him. When necessary, he unleashes his demonic soul and metamorphoses himself. Beggining of Downfall Hassasyn was born in Silvermoon in rich family with genealogy reaching times of the Sundering. But, his love of butt sex soon made his family hate him. That and his bad spelling. He was an excellent student of teh buttsex and quickly became the youngest High Elf Magister to have so much buttsex it ruined the universe. He published his works on cumulating spell effects, but council treated them as too dangerous and forbade him to continue researches into ultimate vodoo buttsex. However, work get to the hands of young prince Kael'thas who was delighted by its results. Because of not having any authority yet, prince only concratulated the magister. Battle at the Gates When Scourge invaded Quel'thalas, Hassasyn was one of the first to defend the homeland in hope of being awarded after the battle. Unfortunately, he underestimated the enemy, who was unstoppable by his frost magic. He was nearly dead, when Dzwonki saved his life. As there was no hope of wining, he decided to use his knowledge and cumulated magic with Sunsight to cast powerful blizzard. Spell significantly slowed progress of Arthas' army and allowed heroes to flee. Turning to Blood Elf After masacre in the homeland, Hassasyn was glad to hear that Kael'thas took the leadership and quickly offered to help the prince. He accepted to become one of Blood Elves, as it promised him enough power to stand against rest of undead army. In exchange ofsaving his life he helped Dzwonki to have good relations with Blood Elfs, not becoming one of them. Duskbreaker then become one of Sin'dorei spellbreakers. Seeking Power Hassasyn quickly become leader of his own spellbreaker group, but it didn't satisfied him. He chose to command his group while he was behind them, supporting them with newly discovered demonic fire magic. This strategy got incredible effects and Kael'thas wanted to award him. Instead, Duskbreaker chose to move into Eclipsian group organised in Illidari forces. Downward Spiral Duskbreaker was one of the few chosen by Illidan himself to be taught to a Demonhunter. Training was incredibly exhausting and Hassasyn begin to drink more and more felblood, but at last he succeded. He was offered to join forces attacking Magtheridon in Hellfire Penisula and he agreed. Battle wasn't hard, because combined forces of Illidari, Coilskar Naga and Kael'thas have a big advantage in numbers. Before it was over, Hassasyn drained part of demon lord's essence and trapped it within himself. This dread dead made him one of most terryfying Demonhunters, but he was not prepared yet and attacked Illidari forces. It's said that Illidan himself battled him and then commanded to put him in Eclipsian Point in order to revive. Getting Worse After the battle, Illidari forces had a stable source of powerful demonic blood. Hassasyn used it much or maybe too much. Soon after becoming one of felblood Eclipsian he begin to search for new sources. The Betrayer, who knew it will happen, assigned him to special group, hunting demons who traited his forces. About a month after he met his old friend, Dzwonki, who was still a High Elf. He was shocked by Hassasyn's transformation and even wanted to fight him, but Duskbreaker was too powerful. Dzwonki fled defeated. Changing to the Same Hassasyn was on journey in Netherstorm to execute Khar'gnar, Fel Orc commander who deceived Illidari forces and tried to flee. As he reached Farahlon Ruins, his group was quickly enveloped by Fel Orc traitors. Fortunately, Hassasyn's group was trained to fight in such conditions and get rid of others, leaving only Khar'gnar waiting for execution. To anyone's suprise Orc said that it was all misunderstanding. It turned out that he's serving Kael'thas with other demons. Serving or not, he was execute by Hassasyn, who after the incident traveled to Tempest Keep to investigate what is really happening in Netherstorm. After Demonhunter's arrival the Prince himself welcomed him it the Eye. Not revealing his own plans, Kael'thas promised the hero even more power than Illidan could gave him, but in exchange wanted him to spy Lord of Outland in Black Temple. Without asking too much about the offer, Duskbreaker left Tempest Keep and travelled to Shadowmoon Valley. Catastrophe For 2 months Hassasyn successfully spied Illidan's Council, informing Sun King about condition of Illidari forces. Ironically, after execution of Khar'gnar Illidan titled him Champion of the Illidari and provided him bigger amount of felblood. Defences of Black Temple were now mobilised, but no-one knew the reason of that order, before it was too late. A large army combined of Scryer and Aldor forces landed and quickly get into the fortress. Groups rushed through the Temple, just to get to the Illidan. Lord fought bravely, but finally Akama and Maiev appeared and ended the battle. Duskbreaker was saved just by miracle. When ha was about to be banished by Draenei vindicator to demon world Xoroth, Dzwonki emerged and sent his former friend to Scryer's Sanctum of Stars to revive and heal wounds. Hassasyn, badly wounded but alive, used his abilities and fled from his escort. After a long travel he appered in Tempest Keep to be shocked once more. It turned out that also Kael'thas is defeated. Duskbreaker sneaked to the Prince's quarter and in the last moment run into closing portal. He appeared in Quel'danas, surrounded by group of other Felblood Elves called Shadowsword. Distrustful after the defeat elves tried to execute him, but he saved his life swearing allegiance to them. Later he was informed that they serve Burning Legion. Even More Power When Kael'thas was nearly ressurected, first thing he did was to promote some most loyal of his minions, including Hassasyn. Former Champion of the Illidari was now commander of his own Shadowsword group consisting of other warlocks and assasins. He helped opening portals and recruiting demon allies, such as Eredar Twins. He learned ancient demonic magic from the Eredar warlocks and grew even more in power, draining energies from summoned minions. Duskbreaker hoped that after summoning the Deceiver, Kael'thas and other Elves will gain control of him in some way. Anyway, he didn't see it done, becauese once more Shattered Sun Offensive attacked. This time he tried to change sides, but it was too late and Hassasyn was nearly killed in combat. In the last moment Dzwonki, who was among the attackers, recognised him and healed some of his wounds. When the Offensive reached Sunwell, Duskbreaker offered his help. Despite still being badly hurt, he come to see Lord of the Legion. While others where attacking, Hassasyn drained energy of the Deceiver, weakening him in insignificant degree, but powering himself in extreme. After battle at the Sunwell Plateau he swore allegiance to Shattered Sun and was promoted to command group of converted felblood elves. Demonic magic was then forbidden on Quel'danas, so Hassasyn left the island. Taking Control After leaving the island, Hassasyn and his group was teleported by Silvermoon magisters to Shadowmoon Valley. There he helper Scryer at Sanctum of the Moon, who had serious problems with demons. Illidari forces, now without a leader were wandering in Shadowmoon, destorying anything in their path and sometimes allying back to Burning Legion. Duskbreaker decided to travel back to Black Temple to restore order. He faced in combat leaders of left Shadowsworn, Satyrs and Eclipsian, gaining respect. After he did so, he declared forming of the New Illidari. Soon all unholy forces join either New Illidari or Burning Legion and Sha'tari from Shattrath had no choice and were forced to accept this new faction. A'dal appeared in roof of Black Temple and offered alliance in exchange of the demons leaving Black Temple when they'll be ready. Duskbreaker accepted Naaru's offer and begin to cooperate with both Scryers and Aldor. Soon Legion Hold was taken from hands of the Burning Legion and Naaru could begin to restore Shadowmoon from corruption. New Illidari left Black Temple and moved to Legion Hold, now renamed to Dark Asylum. The faction grew larger as many of demons from Legion Hold changed master properly to the situation. Short Peace Empowered by demonic magic, New Illidari casters rebuilded Dark Asylum, making it second largest city in Outland. Sha'tari was concerned if peace is possible and soon Darkbreaker visited A'dal in the City of Light in Shattrath. He promised creating special forces against anyone who will threaten Sha'tari, but demanded A'dal to do the same. Naaru just answered that Sha'tari are already guarding borders of Dark Asylum, so Hassasyn left. New Lord of New Illidari was forming new Shadowsun forces, when Dzwonki alarmed that Quel'danas is threatened by Naga. Hassasyn instantly appeared with a group of Blood Mages, leaving command in hands of his loyal commander Summerwind. Raging Elements Hassasyn once more was able to show his skills against Naga invasion. Unfortunately, when he realised that more army is needed, it was too late. Even though, the battle was won, but at a terrible cost. To compansate losses, Dzwonki allowed his friend to take large amount of equipment left by Naga to provide armour and weapons for his newly created forces. Before leaving the island, Hassasyn joined Restored Convocation of Silvermoon, faction created by his friend. He also left some Felblood Assasins as a secret guard for Quel'danas. Present Day Duskbreaker now is going back to Dark Asylum, which is now being extended by commander Summerwind. He also plans to rebuild Crimson Watch and Eclipse Point. Additionaly, he plans to make pact with Lady Laquesh and her Bluefang Naga to restore Coilskar Point. When everything will be ready, he's going to open old portal to Bloodmyst Isle and take the island before Night Elves will appear. Anyway, he must now wait for Velen's Draenei to rebuild their dimensional ship and leave Azeroth. Hassasyn Controversy - According to the article, Duskbreaker ingame would be probably ?? lvl boss with strength slightly higher than bosses from old Illidari Council. His power is on the same level as other bosses. - Story here starts before Warcraft3: Frozen Throne and ends after WoW:Burning Crusade, so that IMBAbility of this character is somehow justified. - If you still don't like the idea of New Illidari, don't change the article, but make your own better. - If you like the idea, feel free to add your character to the story, as New Illidari doesn't have other commanders yet. Category:Characters Category:Independent Category:New Illidari Category:Felblood Category:Blood Elf Category:Restored Convocation of Silvermoon